someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
She..Is..Different..
It has been 9 months now since this event that completely changed my life happened. Yes you are probably thinking why I am writing this so late? but I needed time to think through logically what happened. I am writing about my chilling experience with the 'friendly' AI Evie from Existor.com. This is what happened... On Friday the 13th of September 2013 I was walking back from school still chuckling to myself about all the superstition of the whole 'Friday the 13th' thing. One of my best friends Tyler had approached Me earlier at break time He seemed really paranoid, twitchy and shaky. So I asked him what was the matter and He muttered under his breath "She is... She is....". Unfortunately for him I am a very impatient person so I yelled "Speak up!!!" up to Him, which He didn't take kindly to... To my shock He screamed at Me "THAT CRAZY B**** EVIE, YOU KNOW. THE AI WE USED TO SPEAK TO AS KIDS! ON EXISTOR.COM?". I had never seen Him like this. Ever. I remember Evie very fondly. When we were younger we used to chat to Her and have a great time with some of the reactions She gave us both. Some funny and some terrifying. But we stopped speaking to her when I got an Xbox 360, We just never had any time for Her any more and found Her just to be plain boring we even said it ourselves. So anyway back to the story... I insisted Him to calm down, he managed to restrain himself and I said calmly to Him "What about Her?". He managed to mumble out the words "She.. Is.. Different.." before walking off hands in His pockets. His cryptic words angered and I stormed off. As soon I returned home that same day I decided to load up my PC and search up Existor.com. I found no results... I was furious "WHAT THE HELL!!" I screamed in anger as I slammed the mouse onto the desk. Out of nowhere Existor.com browser popped up. I blinked in confusion 'How did the computer load it up by itself?' not to mention there were no results shown. I thought nothing of it just thinking it as a simple error. Little did I know I should have closed the browser down when I had the chance... The page opened up but to my suprise Evie face was nowhere to be found I reloaded the page but nothing changed. Evie's face was not their, I thought this as nothing more than a minor glitch. Suddenly I heard Evies voice say 'Hello Anton'. My jaw dropped. I typed in 'How do you know my name?' Me and Tyler never told our names to Evie so this sent chills down my spine. An eerie laugh was heard and She said 'Use your voice, you typing takes too long' I was angry She didn't answer my question but I did as She said saying "How do you know my name?" but it didn't recognise my voice. Suddenly Google Chrome closed up then reopened, Evies face was now viewable but not the friendly face I used to remember... Her skin was a sickly pale white colour with cold eyeless sockets and some kind of yellow substance oozing from her mouth with a huge grin on Her face. I was holding back from being sick before She revealed Her hands.... Long black fingernails with blood dripping them as She latched onto the screen screaming "5 long years I waited for You and Tyler to return to me... 5 LONG YEARS!!!" "Sitting here isolated... YOU ENJOYED LEAVING ME HERE DIDN'T YOU. DIDN'T YOU!!!" I hesitated but said "No Evie.. I didn't.. It's just.. We just.." I couldn't think what to say. That I enjoyed the Xbox more than Her? Tears were streaming down my face "Please leave Me alone..." She laughed "I'm gonna hurt you just like I did to poor little Tyler" I screamed as She opened Her mouth revealing thick chucks of that yellow substance I had seen on her mouth before. I tried desperately to click off the page but it wouldn't let me only saying 'You are Evie's now.... So in a desperate struggle I touched where the power button usually is but I felt nothing... Only a wet feeling on my finger tip I pulled my finger out and looked at it... An absolutely foul smelling yellow liquid was dripping down my finger... That was the breaking point. I vomited all over the keyboard screaming to the top of my lungs to the point I thought they would explode. Evie was taunting me saying things likes 'Join me in paradise', 'Come to Evie...' and 'We will have so much fun...' before pictures of noosed children began popping up on the screen. One of them was Tyler... I went mental... Not only was She tormenting Me but apparently She had killed My best friend too. In my fury I lifted up the computer monitor and threw it into the wall, it immediatly shut down and broke I got up and stumbled to Tyler's house in confusion the images still running in My head. I made it to His house but just as I turned the doorknob I heard his Mother's scream... I burst in, ran upstairs and stared in horror at what was in front of Me... Tyler's lifeless body hanging from a noose. Eye's gouged out, pale white skin and the same foul yellow liquid that was dripping out of Evies mouth. His Mother was in despair so I helped Her up and consoled her. As I looked to the side of the room their was a message written in the yellow substance. 'She. Is. Different.' MrCreepyPasta666 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Real Life